Malignance of Thought
by Nilathiel
Summary: Myllerna returns from Glast Heim a different woman. Yellen, her love, strives to learn what has changed her so.


Malignance of Thought  
  
by Nilathiel  
  
Yellen sighed sadly as he watched the rain fall upon the empty streets of Prontera. Rain stormed the city, forcing the merchants to close their stalls and stay in the inns for the night. The only living thing that was probably roaming the soaked streets was the city cat, drenched in rain.  
  
Walking silently, he soon found himself wandering aimlessly, seeing almost less than a meter from where he tread in the relentless downpour. His thoughts brought him out into the streets in such ungodly hour. If not his thoughts, then his instincts in finding answers.  
  
He watched the candle flicker inside the lamppost. Like him, it was alone, a steadfast soldier in service to its masters. A light for the weary traveller. Although, Yellen was no light.  
  
He sighed, emerald eyes gleaming dully.  
  
My flame has burned out. Dearest Myllerna, what has Glast Heim done to you?  
  
Yellen let out another sigh. H e was feeling quite cold since he has stripped himself of his armor before he has gone to bed. But the bed, depriving him of comfort, drove him out into the rain.  
  
Glastheim. The City of the Dead. He had once crossed blades with the Abyssmal Knight. But being the weaker breed of knight, he succumbed to the pain of death, soon enough, finding himself back in Prontera. But he wondered, what could be in the City of the Dead change his hunter friend?  
  
When she, Myllerna had come home from the dreaded city, she was sullied with blood and muck. But what struck him most was the gleaming hint of madness in her sapphire eyes. Since then, she has not taken in much food or drink. She has kept to herself and spoke to none but Yellen.  
  
Though no matter how hard he tried, Myllerna would not talk about whatever happened to her in Glast Heim.  
  
His flow of thought was disrupted when he heard footsteps in the silence of the rain. But he didn't seem to care, keeping his head bowed down in thought.  
  
"Yellen..." a soft voice called to him, almost ghostly against the sound of falling rain.  
  
The voice seemed pained and burdened by an unknown sorrow. Yellen sighed sadly but did not life his head to see his beloved.  
  
"Yellen, wht are you doing in the rain? You know you'll get sick."  
  
Myllerna looked at the boy sadly. Her sapphire eyes gleamed dully, the hint of madness still present. She gripped at her umbrella tightly, feeling more pain as he remained unresponsive to her calls.  
  
Yellen grit his teeth and spat angry words.  
  
"What happened, Myllerna? What has gone wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Yellen, let's not talka bout this..." she spoke, her lips pressing themselves into a thin line.  
  
It was all he could take. The same old question for weeks now. The same old response as well. She would always avoid the topic. And he, being an understanding person, left the topic untouched. Soon enough, he found himself thirsting for the answer. And it drove him mad.  
  
In an instant, the knight had grabbed the huntress by the wrists and shook her. The umbrella dropped onto the rain-soaked ground. Tears mingled with rain as they both sank to their knees.  
  
"Myllerna, I don't know what to do now that you have closed yourself. I love you... Please do not torment me this way." Yellen wept, pulling her close to him.  
  
Amidst the pouring rain, she could feel the steady beating of the knight's heart. She could sense his body wracked with unheard sobs.  
  
"Yellen, it is no matter... It is best you do not torment yourself with such," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Myllerna, please... I beg you... I am your friend, am I not...?"  
  
"Yes..." came the answer, a hint of awakened sorrow poisoning the simple word.  
  
"Then why not tell me?"  
  
Myllerna choked under her sobs. She has broken down and now she rests her head on her beloved's chest. But in the rain, it didn't seem right.  
  
"Tis a foolish but maddening reason..."  
  
"Myllerna, try me..." he said, kissing her forehead gently.  
  
It was desperate. The priestess has fallen. So has the knight. The ones left are the huntress and two wizards. Myllerna cringed as she set another trap for the Baphomet. They have run out of Yggdrasil leaves and she was running out of arrows. The wizards seem exhausted as well.  
  
"We go for broke!!!" she screamed, drawing her two remaining arrows from her quiver.  
  
Upon stringing her bow, Aerin, her falcon, swooped onto the creature, depriving it of its sight and sense.  
  
The wizards sent yet more spells till they could barely stand. One fell. The other got sent flying into the wall with the Baphomet's swinging arms.  
  
One man standing. A girl at that. Myllerna bulled at her bow and screamed.  
  
"Die Baphomeeeeet!!!!!!"  
  
Releasing the arrows in full force, she gaped at the monster as it howled in pain. She grew expectant as it finally fell.  
  
A small doll tumbled onto the floor from beneath the Baphomet's fur. And a card landed on the ground beside the doll.  
  
Her eyes widened. Bapho card... Bapho doll!!! But as she reached out to grab it, voices echoed in her head.  
  
"Hurry! Grab it!!!"  
  
"Watch out for the Deviruchi!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Her vision blurred as she felt her torso numb. A spear impaled her bare stomach, pain coursing through her entire body.  
  
"Ba... pho... card....... dollllll!!!"  
  
And all was dark. 


End file.
